


Barman

by noemiharpia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M, wkurzony Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Sam nie wiedział jak ma, to powiedzieć Deanowi - wybrał podstęp.I niech się dzieje Wola Boża... (może jednak lepiej nie?)





	Barman

**Author's Note:**

> Taki mini prezent na mikołajki :)

*******

  
\- Ostatni raz! - wrzasnął Dean - Ostatni raz dałem ci się namówić na wybranie lokalu! - popatrzył groźnie na brata i zaciśnięciem pięści podkreślił swoje zdanie dotyczące tego wieczoru.

Mieli kilkudniowy przestój. Żadnych potworów, rzucania siekierami i strzelania. Pełen relaks. Skoro tak, to starszy Winchester mógł sobie w końcu trochę podtruć swoją wątrobę. ~~ _Trochę bardziej niż zazwyczaj._~~

\- To nie moja wina! - bronił się zaciekle łoś - Czego się czepiasz? Bar jest? Jest. Tłum spoconych na parkiecie ciał, też...

\- Przeoczyłeś szyld "Gej bar"?! Może to już czas żebyś zainwestował w okulary? - zakpił - Nawet osiemdziesięcioletnia babcia dostrzegła charakter tego miejsca, bo mijając wejście przeżegnała się kilka razy!

\- Dean... - Sam wpatrywał się w coś za plecami starszego, z rosnącymi rumieńcami na policzkach i jakimś przerażającym błyskiem w oczach. - Nie chcesz może iść po alkohol albo...

\- NIE. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo wychodzimy. TERAZ

\- Dean, poczekaj...

\- Chyba wcześnie was tutaj nie widziałem? Na pewno zapamiętałbym kogoś takiego... - wtrącił nieznany im blond chłopak, uśmiechając się szeroko do naburmuszonego Deana. - Mogę wam polecić drinka, dosłownie ścina z nóg. - dodał entuzjastycznie - Mamy utalentowanego barmana.

 

Dean wreszcie zechciał zerknąć w kierunku półek z alkoholami.

Barman był brunetem średniego wzrostu. Ubrany na czarno z doskonale widocznym kilkudniowym zarostem i roztrzepanymi włosami. Właśnie z krzywym uśmiechem podawał szklankę whisky jakiemuś flirtującemu z nim chłopaczkowi. Deana dosłownie wmurowało. _Bo jak to...?_

Obserwował jak mężczyzna przygotowuje kolejne zamówienie. Jego ruchy były pewne i doskonale wyważone, jakby od lat nie robił niczego innego. A Dean wiedział, że to nie prawda. Przyjaciel zdecydowanie nie pracował jako barman... on nie pracował w ogóle. Anioły służą Wszechmogącemu, albo temu kto akurat jest przy władzy. Tylko, że nie wiedział co robią upadłe anioły?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co tu robi ten pierzasty? - zapytał Sama, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami z jakimś dziwnie pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, który szybko przerodził się w grymas, kiedy kolejny raz popatrzył na znajdującego się gdzieś za plecami Deana Casa.

\- Wybaczcie panowie... muszę iść, bo ktoś próbuję dostać się za bar i zmacać mi faceta. - Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem, a oczy niemal nie wyskoczyły mu z orbit.

Zastanawiał się co robią upadłe anioły? No to ma swoją odpowiedź - _Najwyraźniej ten konkretny obracał butelkami z alkoholem i... cóż nie tylko tym._


End file.
